Night and Day
by bubble bubble toil and trouble
Summary: In Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward finally got their happily ever after...but what happens now with the Volturi lurking, and Nessie's story still untold? -warning- this is my first story, so it is likely to be awful - take it easy on me. :
1. Trigonometry

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first story (reviews and critic much appreciated - hint, hint) continuing after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is now sixteen - almost through with her childhood forever - and if being a teenager isn't hard enough, she gets the extra load of having to keep her family's secret while they're keeping secrets of their own, her furry friend Jacob suddenly acting weird around her, a mysterious stranger names Nahual, and the Volturi lurking. (And most of us would just like to pass math.) Tell me what you think: **

I glanced up at the clock out of boredom, as it slowly announced in quiet ticks, that time actually _was_ passing in this purgatory. Though, it definitely didn't seem that way. It seemed some unseen force intent on driving me mad was dragging more like every second out infinitely longer. While the rest of the students were concentrating on the teacher's lecture – or at least trying to – I could feel myself nodding off. This wasn't really a good thing. If I couldn't take going through high school the first time, how was I possibly going to make it through this retentiveness the rest of my existence? It was beginning to look like I wouldn't.

I had always loved to learn, and it was a lot more fun to learn about things when you lived with a family that had been around for a few centuries, and had been there when a lot of the things in the history books happened. But love of learning aside, after having to listen to lecture, after lecture on material that you'd picked up easily in the first year of your life made school pretty boring. I knew it wouldn't work, but I was secretly hoping that that if I stared at the clock long enough it would move faster. No such luck. If anything it was moving slower than before.

"Miss Cullen!" Mr. Varner, my Trigonometry teacher called loudly from the front of the room, to me in the back row.

I wish wished that I could have told him that I would have been able to hear him, even if he'd been whispering. The vampire side of me came along with enhanced senses, one of the positive factors in my mixed up life.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice tranquil as it ran down the aisle, back to the teacher. If he thought that he was going to catch me off guard with his question he was nuts.

"Will you please come up here, and demonstrate for your fellow classmates how to solve the equation on the board, since you seem to find the clock so much more interesting than my lecture?" Mr. Varner asked.

His resentment towards my lack of attention (or me in general, I wasn't sure which), was poorly masked, if even attempted. I stood up, and walked down the aisle towards the blackboard fighting back a smile. The problem on the board would've been difficult for the average human, but it was no problem for me. I could have given him the answer in Portuguese, while running up and down the highway, but then again, the vampire-thing made those things easy for me as well. Mr. Varner was also the only teacher that I knew who would get upset whether you got the answer right or wrong. The man desperately needed a social life.

I walked forward quickly, and snatched up the piece of chalk that Mr. Varner held out towards me. With deliberate slowness (for me anyway, trying not to scare anyone), solved the equation. Exactly one minute and 7.5 seconds later, I turned to face my scowling Trig teacher.

"Very good, Renesmee." He muttered, glaring at the blackboard.

I didn't bother to hold back my smirk as I made my way back to my seat.

"Great. Another perfect Cullen." I heard him add under his breath before continuing his lecture.

I grinned at that, too. Almost all of the teachers at Forks High School were convinced that my dad, and aunts, and uncles perfectly maintained 4.0's during their attendance there had been the result of cheating, rather than a century or two of prior knowledge. Never a wrong answer. They'd always liked to say that there was no better way to learn than seeing something first hand. Not that they had very clear memories of their human lives (or in Aunt Alice's case, at all). I could tell that no one thought that the apple fell far from the tree, though – even if the official story was that my parents had adopted me after my dad's nonexistent brother and his wife had died in a car accident.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, the bell rang. Mr. Varner stood mumbling angrily as he wiped the chalkboard clean, and everyone hurried past him, not wanting to rattle his cage, and end up with detention.

I followed their lead, pausing only to gather my books, and grab my jacket off a row of hooks just outside the classroom, before veering left towards the parking lot.

"Hold it, Nessie!" a husky voice called from behind me as I hurried down the frosted sidewalk.

Turned feeling a warm hand catch my elbow, and looked up to see my friend, Jacob Black, smiling down on me.

"Jake?" I asked smiling, but confused. I'd just had been heading down to La Push to see him.

Aunt Alice had planned an elaborate anniversary bash for Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue, assigning Jake, his father, Billy, and me to help distract him. Sue's son, Seth, and her daughter, Leah, were in charge of distracting their mother, so Alice would have enough time to set up. She wasn't sure if it would work yet, because of me, and the La Push wolves being blind spots in her visions.

Jacob grinned. "Your dad said that Blondie was still working on your car when she and Emmett left, and asked if I could pick you up, since you were heading to La Push anyway." He explained.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Who? Blondie? Hey, it's a lot better, than leech, or bloodsucker." Jacob replied dismissively.

"Or you could just call her by her name." I suggested, as I had many times before.

"Which is?" Jacob teased.

"Are the fleas distracting you, _dog_?"

Jacob laughed. "Sorry, Ness', but as long as she calls me 'Fido', the nickname stays. Personally, I think it suits her."

He dogged the elbow that I threw at his ribcage. "Relax, Nessie. You still have a little bit of aging left to do – plenty of time to get wrinkles."

He pulled me towards his Rabbit, parked towards the back of the lot, and opened the door for me. I stuck my tongue out at him as he shut it behind me.

I waited patiently – as patiently as I could by that point – for Jacob to climb in the other side. He ignored my haste, and took his time starting up the Rabbit. I swear, if I weren't part human, and not as strong as him, I would _so _kick his butt right about now. Jacob seemed to realize this because he had plastered a huge grin on his face.

"Why were you at the house? I thought that you picked up everything that Alice hadn't carted over to La Push already last night when you came over for dinner." I said.

"What? Oh the house? Alice had a few other things she needed me to pick up for the party." Jacob replied.

"Liar." I hoped he didn't really think that I was stupid enough to fall for that.

"Ouch, that hurt, Nessie."

"Are you sure it wasn't just another flea bite? You know you should use that medication Rosalie bought for you, it would help." I quipped.

Normally I wasn't this irritable, but the party planning had overly excited Alice, and that resulted in me not getting enough sleep. Which had lead to the combined force of my parent's tempers igniting in me. I think that was the only trait they regretted me inheriting from them.

"Sure, sure." Jacob agreed.

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed his hand and showed him an image of some guy getting killed in an old horror movie called _Crosshairs_. And despite my intent to make him tell me whatever he was hiding, he started laughing hysterically.

I pouted at him in frustration while I waited for him to start breathing properly again.

"How is that funny?" I demanded.

"Can't tell. I've been sworn to secrecy." Jacob said, while pretending to lock his lips, and through away the key.

"By who?"

Jake shrugged, and looked out the windshield as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dog."

"Bloodsucker."

"Flea bag."

"Leech."

"Fido."

**And that's it for now. Review? Please? Pretty please with your favorite actor/actress AND a cherry on top?**


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the technical diffuculties involved with me posting this (if you had to deal wwith any); I'm not used to using this yet this yet. Anyway here is the second chapter. Tell me what you think. **

Then there was a tapping on the window – and we both turned in shock to see Uncle Emmett, who was grinning wildly – and very inhumanly, next to a less frightening smile from Aunt Rose.

I rolled down my window. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were out hunting."

"We got back early." Aunt Rosalie smiled at me, and then less convincingly at Jacob. "Thanks for dropping her off, Jacob."

"Not a problem, Rosalie." Jacob smiled back, his grin just as cheesy.

Okay, was it just me, or was it an automatic assumption that the sixteen year old was stupid?

"But I'm not dropping her off." Jake added as he stepped out of the car and walked around the side to where she stood.

I pushed open my own door, and went to stand between them so they didn't try and kill each other. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last.

"Be nice." I ordered, glaring at the both of them.

"Ah, come on Ness'." Uncle Emmett said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "At least if they argue we get to bet on who comes out alive." He joked.

"Not the dog, that's for sure." Rosalie grumbled.

"You might be right." Jacob agreed sarcastically. "After all, you have home-crypt advantage."

I frowned, pausing to calculate the odds. Depending on the motive both of them were pretty tough – that made it harder to figure out who would win. It wasn't so much 'vampire vs. werewolf,' the way they looked at it. It was who was fighting and what were they fighting for. Rosalie and Jacob's general dislike or each other didn't seem like much motivation – there was nothing there but words. But still…

"Okay, knock it off." I said before the argument could escalate. "Alice will kill us all if we're late."

Then it hit me.

"Home-crypt advantage?" I asked slowly as I looked around the familiar landscape that surrounded my home.

"Nice work, dog." Rosalie smiled suddenly.

"Alice wasn't sure if distracting like that would work – she couldn't _see_." Emmett added. "She was a pain all day, worrying about it."

"Couldn't see what? Why are we here? Why did you have to distract me? What about Grandpa and Sue?" I demanded.

Unfortunately, my questions were ignored as my aunt and Jacob dragged me towards the front door, Emmett chuckling from behind us. I continued anyway.

"Why was Aunt Alice freaking about not being able to see? Why-?" My final inquiry was cut off but the front door being opened, and me, being whisked inside.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices sounded from behind the door. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Oh no.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" The chorus sounded again.

Birthday. _My_ birthday. I was sixteen years old today. I knew that! I had even called myself sixteen earlier when Jacob and Rose were arguing. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they were right to assume that the sixteen year old was stupid. Wow, sleep deprivation made me slow. I blinked a fourth time hoping that when I opened my eyes everyone would disappear. I hated surprises. They were no fun unless you were the one doing the surprising. Otherwise they were just cruel.

Everyone was still there when I eyes opened again. _Everyone_. Both of the La Push packs were there, along with Billy, Emily, - even my extended family was present. Carmen and Elenzar stood next to Kate and Garret off to the side, while Tanya was standing next to my parents in the center of the room smiling. Speaking of the traitors. I shot an accusing glance towards my mother and father who mouthed their apologies gesturing to Alice who was dancing forward to greet me. Or pull me through the door, as it turned out to be.

"What did I ever do to you Alice?" I asked as she tugged me through the threshold. I was like my mother in this way – I made sure everyone knew my policy on surprise parties – I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Don't make a fuss about this Nessie." She ordered, as she pulled me to the center of the room where Emily and Esme stood on opposite sides of a huge cake, my name swirled in purple icing, under 'Eternal Sweet Sixteen.' Ha. What do you know? Somebody around here had developed a sense of humor while I was gone.

"Make a wish Ness'." Jacob said from behind me.

I shook my head, then smiled, closing my eyes. I knew what to wish for. I took a deep breath before blowing out all sixteen candles, and opened my eyes just in time to see the spirals of smoke floating away while my family and friends applauded in the background.


	3. Night Returns

**Author's note: Okay, here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long. Any questions, comments, concerns, or reviews are appreciated. **

The only word that could adequately describe the party was _long_. Very, very, long. And I hadn't slept well the night before, so it seemed even longer. I was practically sleepwalking as I went around to mingle with the guests. _Oh, but when I get my hands on Alice… _I promised myself as I put on a cheery smile and went over to see 'Aunt' Tanya.

"Ah, Renesmee!" she smiled flipping her strawberry blond curls over her shoulder as I approached.

"Hello, Tanya." I greeted her. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, thank you dear, and you?"

"Great." I replied dryly.

Tanya looked at me curiously and I smiled again, making a dismissive gesture to show her it was nothing. _Keep it together, Nessie!_ I ordered myself.

"Well," she continued, a hint of suspicion still lay in her butterscotch eyes. "You look lovely, dear… how are your parents getting on these days?" she asked casually.

I fought back a small smile. I still found it slightly amusing that Tanya still thought of my father in that way – even after all of these years she had hope that one day he might look at her the way he looked at mom. It was sad at the same time – Tanya was nice enough; beautiful, smart, funny… she and mom got along… she deserved someone special after all that she'd been through.

"Fine, thank you." I told her, hoping that my thoughts weren't exposed on my face.

They weren't safe in my mind, that was for sure. I heard my father's low chuckle from across the room, and suddenly he materialized beside me.

"Hello, Tanya," He nodded cordially to her, before turning to me. "Nessie, your mother and Alice need some help in the kitchen – the pack is eating us out house and home."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Already? It's been a half an hour!"

He shook his head. "More like twenty minutes. Esme was just heading out to the grocery store to pick up some more food."

I look at him a minute, then shook my head. "'Kay. Bye, Daddy. Tanya." I added before he took over my pervious conversation with her.

I hurried across the room to and into the kitchen. It was empty. That was strange.

"Momma?" I called.

No answer.

I stepped further into the room.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

"Hell-o." I asked in a singsong voice, since normal was getting any response.

Zilch. Zulch. Nada.

I cut through the kitchen into the dinning room, surveying the area. There was no sign of my mother anywhere, and all of the partygoers where still back in the living room. I started to turn to go back into the other room to see if anyone had seen her, and stopped upon hearing Jacob's husky voice whispering harshly around the corner.

"Can't you do something? It's your house – and he wasn't invited." Jacob protested.

"Oh, please, Jake." Rosalie replied. She sounded annoyed with him, but there was an underlying note in her voice that I couldn't quite place…

"Rose is right." My mother's own voice was added to the mix. "Let it go Jake – he's perfectly welcome here."

"But, Bella – what do we know about this guy? Absolutely nothing! What about Nessie?"

"What about her?" Rosalie snipped. "We knew that he might come back eventually – it's her choice anyway, mutt – she may never need you as more than a friend."

_What? _

"Besides," she said. "It's not like he's going to drop down on his knees the second he sees her, and beg her to be his."

"Relax, Jacob." My mother ordered him. "Oh – and can you please tell Embry that if he's going to he's going to keep eating all of the hotdogs, because –."

"Because if he is, he can just go shove himself in the microwave for all I care!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, calm down. Jake, if you're so worried about him, why don't you go and keep watch on him."

I could picture her rolling her eyes as she said this.

"Having fun spying?" a voice asked from behind me.


	4. Stranger

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry that this took so long - still kind of short. Here is Chapter Four: **

I whirled around to see a boy about my age standing behind me. Darn. I hadn't even heard, never mind _seen_ him! Which I definitely should have, (seen him that was) when I scoped out the room earlier. I really hoped that sleep deprivation didn't make me that slow.

"You must be Renesmee." He smiled at me.

It was a friendly smile, but there was a sadness tainting it, too. I wonder what had happened to him – he looked familiar.

"Nessie." I corrected him. "And you are?"

He ignored my question, asking another in place of it.

"Why were you spying?" he asked curiously.

"I wasn't spying." I protested miffed by the accusation. "I was just looking for my mother."

Which was true – I just hadn't exactly known what to do after I found her arguing with Jake and Rosalie. It wasn't spying it was… non-intentional overhearing.

"Of course." He agreed good-naturedly. "I'm Nahual." He told me holding out a hand.

I looked down at it minute before taking it. _Of course_. Now why did he look and sound so familiar? I started to flick through my memories, looking for this strange boy, but was interrupted.

"So when did you arrive?" I asked trying to be polite. Or at least as polite as I could be when talking to a familiar looking stranger, who knew me, and had caught me eavesdropping on my best friend along with my mother and aunt.

"Recently." he told me. "I was actually surprised when I saw you - you've grown up a good deal since the last time I saw you."

He paused, smiling. "As I remember that was one of the primary issues."

I looked up at him confused.

"Primary issues?" I repeated.

He just smiled again and nodded.

"Nessie?" I heard Jake's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see his teeth clenched, and hands in fists. I started to ask him what was wrong, but Aunt Rosalie sent him a sharp look, and he loosened up a little. I looked between the two of them, waiting for an explanation that never came.

"Renesmee," My mother smiled appearing before me. "There you are – I was just looking for you. Your dad said that he sent you in here a while ago."

"Oh, yeah," I said recalling my mission. "Sorry, Momma, I just got a little side tracked." I gestured to Nahual, standing behind me.

"Oh." My mom replied. She glanced quickly between him and Jacob before grabbing my hand. "Not a problem sweetie."

"Not in the least." Rose agreed.

Jacob just stood there, arms crossed, looking pointedly at Nahual.

"Let it go." She ordered the both of them as she pulled me back into the kitchen.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Renesmee." Nahual called after us.

I nodded over my shoulder at him, just in time to see Jake step forward shaking as he said something quick, and indistinguishable under his breath to the stranger.

"Okay," she said letting go of my hand as we entered the kitchen.

Momma walked over to the island in the center of the room, pulling up her hair into a loose ponytail as she went. I loved to watch her in the kitchen – even thought mother had long since lost her appetite for human foods, watching her in the kitchen gave you an idea of what it used to be like for her before she became a vampire. Every movement seemed to be apart of an intricate dance as she glided over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of soda.

"Here," she said, tossing it at Jacob as he entered the room. "See if this can keep you preoccupied for now – oh, and tell Embry to stop eating all of the corn chips – if I have to go in there with another bowl for everyone else one more time I will sick Claire on him!"

"But, Bella!" Jake started to protest to her.

"No buts!" She replied turning to me. "Ness' can you grab the cookies out of the oven for me, please?"

"Sure." I agreed walking over.

We worked silently beside each other for a few moments longer, preparing food for the bottom-less pits, that the packs referred to as their stomachs.

"So how was school today?" Momma asked while cutting up celery sticks.

"Fine. Tiring." I said. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy? He looked so familiar…"

"Nessie, time to open presents!" Jacob interrupted my inquiry when he appeared suddenly next to me, and proceeded to pull me out of the room.

"What's with you today?" I asked as he tugged me back out in the front room, crowded with vampires, werewolves, and a few humans thrown in the mix.

"Me? Nothing." He responded, as he deposited me at a table surrounded with gifts.

"Jake…"

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." He said suddenly, kissing my temple, and handing a small white box.

I looked up at my best friend with conflicted emotions. It felt like there was something he wasn't telling me, but at the same time it felt like I already knew.

I glanced around room, and caught Nahual's eyes staring back at me. He smiled briefly, lifting a glass in his hand towards me. As I looked back towards Jacob I knew that whatever he was hiding wasn't going to stay hidden for long.

**The next chapter should be up relatively soon. What did you think?**


	5. Speeding

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed this story so far – it's very much appreciated. :) Anyway, here is chapter 5_._**

The next day when I woke up the only thing that I was aware of was the fact that I was very, very late for school. I sprinted threw the house getting ready as quickly as I could. By the time I finally got to my car I had already missed my first class.

_Perfect. _I thought as I speed off away from the house. This was exactly the way I wanted to start off my day – well rested for a change, and looking like a half-drowned cat when I finally showed up late.

I sighed as I hurried along to school, plugging my ears with the headphone from my iPod, blaring the music as I tried to clear my mind off all thought. The mysterious Nahual had starred in my dreams the night before. We were at First Beach…

_It was raining, as usual, on the reservation. _

_"Hello again, Renesmee." Nahual greeted me at the water's edge. "It's good to see you again. You've grown so much." _

_"You've said that before." I told him. "When was the last time you saw me, again?" _

_He smiled, shaking his head. "That's not fair – you should remember me – I've never forgotten you, or your family." He added. _

_"But," I started. _

_Nahual's face grew serious. "You have to make a choice, Nessie." He said quietly. _

_I frowned. "What choice?" _

_My words echoed back to me. He was gone. _

_The same choice… a familiar voice said, before the sun started to peak out from behind the clouds. The same choice…_

"Pull over!" a loud voice ordered out of nowhere, over the blaring music. I jumped, and glanced back out the rearview mirror.

Oh, crap.

I looked back in horror to see a police cruiser trailing behind me, siren wailing, and blue and red lights flashing. I pulled over muttering about my own stupidity, while I waited for the officer to arrive at my door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I lecture myself leaning across the car to get the car's registration out of the glove compartment over the passenger seat. I sighed as I rolled down the window, for the person who had caught me speeding.

"I'm sorry about this," I started. "I didn't even realize how fast I was going …" I trailer off, and felt my jaw drop as I looked up to see my grandfather standing outside the car.

Chief Swan didn't look too happy to see me either.

"Hi," I managed to squeak out after a moment of awkward silence.

Charlie was turning purple by now. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he thundered. "You are in so much trouble…" he looked like he wanted to say a lot more, but couldn't exactly breathe enough to form the words.

I just kind of sat there not really knowing what to do. I loved my grandfather dearly, but really didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't really like I'd planned to get caught non-intentionally speeding off to school, and get caught by my mother's dad. Oh, God. Mom. Dad. _Crap_.

Charlie seemed oblivious to my mounting horror as his face slowly faded from purple, to blue, to red, and then settled on pink.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to bring you down to the station young lady." He said stiffly.

"Ch – er, Grandpa, I –." I stopped short seeing his face, and nodded meekly turning off the engine and handing over the keys as I stepped out.

As I slid into the back seat of the cruiser with Charlie's lecture about responsibility going a mile a minute, I noticed something; when I'd gotten up that morning, I'd never grabbed my keys off the counter to put them in the ignition.

So who had?

**Reviews? Chapter 6 is coming soon (will hopefully be longer than this one). :)**


	6. A–Negative and Hotdogs

**Sorry this took so long, guys, I had a long-winded explanation for you, but then I realized that it was longer than the chapter…making it kind of pointless. Anyway here is chapter six.**

Edward's POV

"This is utterly ridiculous, Jacob." I scolded him. The boy was acting as if the world was going to end just because Nahual had returned to Forks once more. He had to have known that this day might come.

"How is it ridiculous?" Jacob demanded of me. "Come on, Edward, don't tell me that _you're_ not worried about her, too."

"Of course I am." I responded immediately. "The difference being that I'm her father – it's perfectly within my rights to be worried."

"And it's not in mine?"

"No. Not yet. Not the way you are now." I told him.

My brow furrowed, as I looked deeper; into his mind this time. "Ah."

Jacob's teeth came together in an audible snap. "Stay out of my head, bloodsucker!" he snapped.

It was too late of course; I had already seen everything that I needed to. Things were changing already. Much sooner than any of us had foreseen.

"This is different Jacob – it's not like what happened between the two of us with Bella – Nahual isn't trying to take Nessie away from you. He's just restless. He doesn't know what do with himself."

"I never said that it was the same." Jacob muttered. "But with Bella I was never enough. I don't know how that can ever be any different with Nessie if _he's_ hanging around, waiting to take her, too."

I frowned. I could see Jacob's point. Six years ago I had been in the same position as he was now, waiting to see the outcome of that fateful decision that Bella had had to make. Wondering who would win between Jacob and myself. Was it so wrong for him to fear the same things I had? But still…

"Jacob, if the imprint is starting to change…you should tell her."

"Yeah, I can see how well that'll go," Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "Hey Ness', I imprinted on you five seconds after you were born, and although we've always just been friends, I'm starting to fall in love with you, By the way, what's for dinner? A – negative and hotdogs, again?"

I shook my head in frustration. "I understand what you're going through Jacob, but if you actually say that to her, she might kill you."

"It doesn't exactly easer into it smoothly, now does it?"

"Is there a way to ease into that smoothly?" Bella's voice asked as she suddenly appeared by my side.

"I don't think so." I replied, still looking at Jacob.

* * *

Nessie's POV

Sitting on a bench in Fork's Police Department I became aware of the fact that I had never been in much trouble as I was right now. Charlie had excused himself in a huff as soon as we'd reached the station to go call my parents. I was glad that he hadn't driven me straight home – it gave me more time for me to plan. I was dead either way, but at least if I had a little time before I had to face my family I'd feel better.

On the bright side – I hadn't killed anybody. No one had noticed but Charlie who wasn't actually speaking to me, never mind asking me for the full story. Charlie never wanted the full story. I sighed. It wasn't the same with me. How on earth had my keys gotten in the ignition? I wondered closing my eyes, and leaning back against the wall behind me. It made no sense – I would have remembered grabbing them normally when I looked over my memories, but a quick review had shown me grabbing my science textbook off the counter where my keys where last night. They weren't there. I hadn't left them in the car. No one would have put them there… I didn't understand.

I sighed. It was pointless. Of all the things I should have been worried about right then, how my car keys got into the ignition didn't make the list.

"Tired?" a voice asked.

My eyes flew open.

"Hello again, Renesmee." The voice's owner smiled down at me.


	7. Trouble Maker

**Okay, sorry that this took so long, and that it's kind of short. I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday. I hope. Tell me what you think!**

I jumped upon hearing Nauhal's voice. This was the second he had startled me like this in the last twenty four hours. So much for being the super-intelligent vampire who knew everything. Half-vampire, at least.

"Um… hi." I replied brilliantly. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He smiled at me. "Hello." he repeated.

"So what brings you here?" I asked trying to redeem myself, by not being at least completely socially inept.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Oh, right. I just got arrested for speeding by my grandfather. What a conversation starter that was. Obviously whoever had taken my keys had stolen my brain as well. Maybe I was abducted by aliens. Hey, I was a sixteen year old who should technically only be seven, whose best friend was a werewolf. It could happen. Oh, and the aliens would be called souls and they would overthrow humanity by possessing human bodies and only miss a few resistance groups. Come on, Nessie! I scolded myself.

"Just visiting Charlie." I lied.

"Really."

"Really." I responded.

He grinned. "Your father sent me, Renesmee."

Crap.

I managed a weak smile. "Any chance you'd cut me some slack, and look the other way while I make a run for Seattle?"

He opened his mouth to respond but then snapped it shut, holding out his hand calmly. But for some reason this situation felt all too familiar to me. And for that same reason, I couldn't take his hand. It felt…off…like there was something he was looking for…

"Nessie!"

I heard Jacob's familiar voice echoing down the hall. And he did not sound at all too happy with me.

I sighed. "Down here!" I called back to him. I was proved correct about his mood as Jacob wheeled down the corner.

"Let me guess, you too?"

"I can't believe you let this happen Nessie! Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Jacob demanded as he walked over to us.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I did. I could have hurt someone, or crashed and gotten caught walking away perfectly fine. But none of that mattered! Nothing had happened and the family secret was safe.

"You could have been killed!" he continued furiously.

"Killed? Come on, Jake!" I protested.

He was paying attention to me anymore having noticed Nahual.

"You can go back home now, bloodsucker." he snapped. Then; "Come on, we're leaving." he added for my benefit as he pulled me up off of the bench.

"I'm taking Nessie home now, Charlie!" Jacob called over his shoulder as he pulled me out of the building. "Bella will call you later!"

Before I knew I was being pushed into the Rabbit and Jake was speeding off. But of course no one arrested him for speeding - and we were at the police station for goodness sake!

"That was really rude, Jacob!" I snapped at him.

"You'll get over it."

"No I will not! I can't believe you said that to him - and I am not a rag doll! You can't just throw me around!"

"Wanna bet?" he muttered.

I just glared at him. "I swear to god I will bite you."

"Look who's three again!"

"You're sure acting like it!"

"You don't know anything, Nessie!"

"Don't tell me that!" I yelled at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need you treating me like a baby when I make a mistake!"

Jacob groaned putting his head against the wheel. It was silent for a moment as we both calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I shouldn't have acted like that." Jacob apologized after a minute.

"Me, too." I said softly.

"Just promise me that you'll be more careful." He said finally meeting my gaze.

"I promise." I whispered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have no idea how much trouble you're in!" I heard from outside the car.

**Reviews very much appreciated. **


	8. Grounded

**Kind of short. There will be more tomorrow.**

I had suspected that my parents would upset with me, but their disappointment in now way outmatched Aunt Rosalie's anger.

Alice told me later that she had been standing outside ever since Charlie had called waiting to give me a piece of her mind. And boy, did she ever!

"You are grounded for the next century! No! Make that millennium! No TV, no computer, no socializing!"

"Rose," Uncle Emmett tried to reason.

"Don't you 'Rose', me! She's grounded and that's final!" Rosalie snapped.

"Yeah, but it's not like she committed armed robbery." Jacob came to my defense. "Give her a break."

"I agree with Jacob." My father spoke.

My ears perked up. Maybe he wasn't as mad as I thought. I risked a glance over to where he and my mother stood by the door. Nope, still mad, but I'd take that over Rosalie's wrath any day.

"Edward!" She protested indignantly. "If you're always soft on her she'll never learn anything!"

I was a little miffed by that last one. I mean, come on, how often did I get into trouble anyway?

"She's still grounded." My mother said firmly looking over at me. She held my gaze for a second before continuing. "But we're not going to put her under house arrest for one mistake."

"Thanks Bells." Jacob smiled. "You too, Edward."

"Visiting La Push is suspended, Jacob." Aunt Alice called from somewhere in the house. "Don't get any ideas."

Jacob scowled. "Come on! It could have gone horribly wrong - I know that - _she _knows that, but it didn't everything is fine! What's the big deal?"

"Jacob, if something had happened this entire family could have been uprooted." My father snapped making me wince.

He glanced over at me before continuing. "While Nessie is grounded she'll have time to reflect on how to be more _careful. _It's too big of a risk."

"How are they going to find out that she's…different from a speeding ticket?" Jacob asked throwing his hands up in disbelief.

"No, Jacob." A final look from my father was all it took. Jacob nodded glumly.

"Bye Nessie, I'll see you soon." He muttered hugging me quickly.

"Next week!" Aunt Alice called.

He nodded. I could live with a week too - it was better than a century - even with out access to the outside world.

"Be careful." Jacob ordered as he released me .

"Okay." I agreed. It wasn't hard - how much trouble could I get into stuck in the house all day?

"See ya, Ness'." Jacob smiled before ducking out the front door.

Aunt Rosalie stalked out of the room in defeat, Uncle Emmett and my mother trailing behind her.

My father stared at me for a moment.

"I think that we should talk Renesmee."

**Review please.**


	9. Daddy

**Okay guys, sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far - you've been great (Brit (), take deep breaths. :)) Here is chapter nine, and ten should be up relatively soon...but I do suffer from procrastination-itis. Tell me what you think. **

Edward's POV

Green light filtered down through the trees as Nessie and I walked down past the cottage, deeper into the woods. It was silent. No movement other than our own was detectable. I could tell that Nessie was reflecting on all of the ways she could have changed what had happened today. I was doing the same. I hated that she was beating herself up over her mistake. I hated that she felt that she had let us down. My little girl.

Suddenly I could sympathize with Charlie on a million levels that I hadn't been able to before I was a father. I had always understood his struggles with worrying about Bella, and loving her more than she could comprehend - I had felt the same way. In these six short years I had learned how wrong I had been. Until you were a father you would never be able to know how awful it would be worrying about her, wanting to do everything for her, and being able to do so little.

Now I envied him. Charlie had had the one thing that I had been cheated of with my daughter; a life. I had seen his memories - watching Bella the first time she smiled at him, her first words, the first time she had sat on his lap when she was sad. Those, Bella and I had had seen within the first few months - our daughter already a little girl. And now, when I should just be sending her off to kindergarten with a lunch box and kiss, she was little woman eternally a teenager.

Soon enough we would have to relocate, and I would have to pretend that my daughter was my little sister. Having to be the 'overprotective big brother' whenever a boy so much as smiled at her. It wasn't fair. I brooded a few moments longer hearing Bella's laugh ring in my head as the memory came back; _"Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair." _Of course not. Even more so now. A small sigh brought me back into the real world. I glanced down at the familiar bronze curls that twisted over her shoulders.

"We're almost there." I promised.

"I know." Nessie pouted. "That's what I was afraid of." she added under her breath.

I chuckled. She was adorable when she pouted.

"Daddy?" she asked hesitantly a short while later.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She said solemnly, looking up at me. An all too familiar set of chocolate eyes stared up at me, intently, letting me know once more how awful she felt.

_I should have been paying attention! Why couldn't I just think it AFTER, I got to school so I wouldn't have to cause any trouble? _Nessie was beseeching herself.

I smiled sadly at her. "I know, Renesmee."

What she had done, had been a simple mistake that anyone could have made. It didn't make it right, but I could keep up with her remorse. We walked a bit longer in silence. It was easier this time. Not uncomfortable. A soft yellow light shone up ahead.

_The meadow? _Nessie asked quietly in her head.

I nodded. Her thoughts became happier now, thinking of all the time she, Bella, and I spent together there. The days when she had convinced us to let her go with us hunting when the sun was shining as it was today, instead of making her go to school. I smiled fondly at the memories, and then back at my daughter who was grinning up at me.

_Race you. _She challenged.

I smirked at her. "On three." I accepted.

"One." She chirped.

"Two."

"Three!" We said together taking off.

Then we were flying. The green of the forest whizzed by us, every detail of the leaves and bark on the trees perfectly visible. I could hear Nessie's bell-like laugh coming from beside me. And everything was perfect.

Nessie's POV

I lost the race, of course. As usual. My dad had used to let me win when I was very young, until I had figured it out and demanded that he play fairly. He had kept up his end of the bargain ever since. Stupid, completely reliable parent. We were sitting in the meadow now talking, and I could tell that he was just about to get back on subject. I was scared.

"Renesmee." He sighed.

"Daddy." I attempted to throw him off by keeping the joking atmosphere up.

He just gave me a look before continuing. "I'm very disappointed in your carelessness."

"But -." I tried protesting. It was no use.

"So many things could have gone wrong - you could have hurt someone or yourself. I know it wasn't intentional, but you still need to be more careful, love." Golden eyes were pleading with me silently when I looked up again.

"I've made so many mistakes in my own life to know that even a small misunderstanding could hurt you more than you'll ever know." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Promise me that this won't happen again - that you won't ever let yourself get hurt because of a little mistake."

I wasn't sure why my dad was pushing this at me. I already knew what I could have done by getting into trouble - even a speeding ticket could attract unnecessary attention in Forks. But I had just been Charlie. No harm done. I didn't ever plan on upsetting my family like this again.

"Please, Renesmee." He said hearing me.

"I promise."


	10. Fumble

**Okay guys, sorry that it took me so long to update - I got stuck. It's still a little short - I know. :) Here's chapter 10;**

Two weeks is not a long time. It took two weeks for me to become about the size of your average toddler. It took two weeks for Charlie to finally get up the nerve to ask Sue to marry him. Heck, it only took Aunt Rosalie one week to start speaking civilly to the rest of the family. Two weeks without your best friend is an eternity.

All I could think of was Jacob. He'd been there since the day I was born, and according to my father and Rosalie, they'd never been able to get rid of him after that. (Though I was never quite sure which of the two of them were more reluctant about that…) We'd been through everything together, and this was the longest I had ever gone without seeing his warm smile, or hearing a specialty blond joke. It was awful.

I'd never been grounded before either, so this was all new to me. It was typical that the first time I ever did was because of a freaky dream and a speeding ticket. And taking away Jake was the worst thing that they could do. I didn't use my cell phone unless someone called me first - that someone usually being Jake or Alice, to make sure that I got home okay. I didn't watch TV very often, and when I did, it was just because I had nothing better to do, and there was no one else around. The only time I ever used the computer was at school, to do research for an assignment or write a paper for one my classes.

If I had learned one thing during my week of torture, it was that I really didn't have much of a life outside of my best friend's garage or the Cullen's abode. It was really rather pathetic. That was how I got roped into shopping with Aunt Alice that weekend…

_Flashback: _

"_Nessie, will you please stop moping? He'll be back as soon - it's not the end of the world." Uncle Emmett was trying to reason with me._

_I think that at one point the got so tired of me sitting next to him on the couch staring blankly at the television that he had stopped enjoying the game. _

"_I'm not moping." I replied simply not taking my eyes off the screen as the team Emmett was apparently rooting for's star quarter back fumbled the ball. _

_From the cursing in the stands I was guessing that he didn't usually do that. Emmett looked back and forth from the screen to me again. _

"_You're bad luck." He accused. _

"_Am not." _

"_He never fumbles, and this is the third time!" _

"_Maybe he's having a bad day." I offered shrugging. "Nobody's perfect." _

"_Nessie the last five games have been post-poned just because so many of the player on either team got injured, or just plain sucked today!" _

"_What does that have to do with me?" I demanded indignantly. It wasn't my fault that the majority of the NFL just went down the tubes. _

_Emmett simply stared at me like I was crazy. "Did you see what happened to Tom Brady when you walked in?!" _

"_Hey Ness." Alice chirped as she walked into the living room. _

"_Oh, thank god!" Emmett exclaimed standing as he walked over to his sister. _

"_Alice please," he begged putting his hands on her shoulders. "take her away before the next game comes on, or there just might be an entire football league in the hospital!" _

"_Hey!" I protested. _

_Alice just smiled, rolling her eyes at him. "Come on Ness. You know how he gets - besides, I don't want you to be in here when he pulverizes the TV."_

"_Fine." I grumbled following her out. _

_Emmett sat on the couch grumbling about how 'that bag of fleas' was actually good for something other than ticking his wife off. Followed by a scream of 'YEAH!', as the announcer described the miraculous comeback of his team that had just scored a touchdown. _

_That still didn't mean I was bad luck. Could have been anything. _

"Ness?" Alice asked tapping on the dressing room door at some fancy boutique in a huge mall, she had brought me to in New York. "Come on, I know that you're changed - I want to see what it looks like on you."

Yes, _New York. _So that was a good 2839.10 miles from Seattle. She had even called the school to let them know that I would be out for a few day, because we were visiting relatives. This at least gave all of the others an excuse to go hunt, and get out of Forks for a little bit, with out people wondering where we had all disappeared to. It was hard enough for the rest of them to blend in by using makeup to look slightly older than they had been for the last 6 or 7 years.

"Fine." I muttered, knowing that she'd heard.

It wasn't that I hated shopping the way my mother had (and still does, with a passion). I had grown up being spoiled rotten by an unlimited amount of money in the bank, and constant shopping. I just didn't care for it. If Alice wanted to buy me stuff that was fine - it wasn't like she was going to relent any how.

I stepped out wearing the perfect dress she's picked out for me. It was a simple green baby doll, that floated down and then ended just a few inches above my knee. I liked it. It made be look like a Christmas tree because of my hair, but somehow it worked.

Alice smirked pulling me towards a wall of mirror at the front of the dressing room, and standing behind me pull my hair up into a loose bun.

"So what do you think?" she asked leaning forward to face me in the mirror.

"I… love it, but Alice where exactly am I going to wear this in Forks?"

"Prom." Alice smiled triumphantly.

I looked at my aunt in the mirror trying to figure out if she was still sane or not.

"Prom." I repeated testing her. She nodded.

"Alice - I don't think that this is exactly a prom dress… besides, I'm not going to prom."

I didn't really care whether I went or not, but I didn't see the point. I had skipped a grade (it would have been more, but I refused to call anymore attention to myself than absolutely necessary… most of time), so technically I was eligible to go to the prom this year, but I didn't have a date, or really any friends to go with so it was moot point.

"Jake can take you." Alice replied smoothly. "And I want to get this done up a little bit - some chiffon flowers - just rosebuds… gold fringe…a butterfly and maybe a few carnations all in green and gold arranged around the middle, and the bust line." she offered making excited gestures as she though more into her creation. It sounded neat, and Alice was really excited, but…

"I'm not so sure that Jake would be into that." I said looking away from our reflections in the mirror.

Alice shrugged. "You never know until you try. Besides," She said turning me back around. "I think that I know another someone who might be interested if the dog doesn't work out." she winked.

I smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?"

Alice sighed, shaking her head in false contempt. "Too many people don't realize how good they've got it until I'm gone."

I laughed with her before turning to walk back down the dressing room hall. "I'll meet you in the food court, okay?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure." Alice replied. "I think I call Jazz." And with another smile and a wink she disappeared out the door.

I though about what Alice had said for a little bit after that, while changing back into my normal jeans, and an old blouse of my mother's that Alice had retrieved from it's hiding spot, regrettably before we had left. Maybe she was right… maybe I should ask Jake - he was my best friend - he'd understand that it was just something normal to add into my crazy life.

I was still grinning thinking about it as I walked out of the dressing room to put back all of the items in my rejection pile, and the few outfits I had agreed to let Alice buy, when I walked right into a sales clerk, whose arms were piled high with merchandise to be put away.

I sat up rubbing my head after pulling a coat and a few pairs of jeans off of my head. That had hurt… weird.

"I am so sorry!" I told the clerk helping her up.

She was pretty - pale skin, short, light brown hair, childish features - she was only slightly larger than Alice -, but mature somehow… almost scary in a way. Her eyes were pitch black.

"That's fine." She replied brushing the incident off as I helped her stand. "I should have taken less things at a time - I couldn't see where I was going. I'm new." she shrugged. Her voice was sweet and childish like her features with a edge to it.

"Here, let me help you." I offered leaning back down to help collect her things. After a few minutes we were both with our own items, and standing again.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that - I had my head in the clouds." I apologized once more.

The girl smiled coolly brushing it off. "It's fine - we both have to be more careful."

I smiled weakly not quite understanding the hard edge that had crept into her voice again.

"Well, thank you for your assistance." she said nodding before turning in the direction she had come in to finish her job.

I sighed, walking over to the cash register, and quickly paying with Alice's credit card before I had the chance to injure myself, or anyone else.

* * *

The girl dumped her pile of clothes on a display platform, glaring as she watched the little Cullen girl hurry out of the store. Seeing her again had been different.

She was no longer the same little child she had been those short few years ago, while the girl herself hadn't changed at all; she was still beautiful, and young, and powerful. And most of all, she was still angry. And she was more than ready to obtain her revenge.

The girl shook her head, pulling her hair out of the little black elastic that held it in place, and pulling off the green smock she wore before pulling a tiny silver phone out of the pocket of her modern clothing.

"I've found her." was the last thing her bell-like voice said before walking out of the mall and into the rainy day.

**Review, please? **


	11. Welcome Home

**Hi, guys. Here's chapter 11. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are all great! :)**

Two days later I was giddy. Beyond giddy - I was bouncing in my seat so much that Alice threatened to strap me down, and extend my punishment another week. I was pretty sure that she was kidding, but I kept my excitement to myself the rest of the flight. Today was our last day in New York, and the last day of my being grounded. I was ecstatic.

I couldn't wait to talk to Jake again, and tell him everything that he'd missed, and ask him if he'd go with me to the prom. It sounded different in the context than I'd intended. He was still just my friend, but whenever I though of going to the dance with him - and I had thought about it often enough that I had the whole thing planned out, almost to the point Alice herself would have - it sounded like so much more than that. Which was completely ridiculous.

Either way, having Jacob back in my life again was a thrilling prospect. I smiled thinking about running in his arms, and feeling completely happy and safe, the way I always had when he'd hugged me as a little girl. Then again, technically I was six, though physically I was 16…

I shook the last thought out of my head dismissively. It didn't matter. He'd been there the whole five days I'd been in diapers. It wasn't any where near like that.

"Ness? Nessie. Renesmee!" Alice snapped trying to get my attention, her tiny white hand waving furiously. "Come on, we have to go!"

I looked up at the near empty plane. A brisk looking flight attendant was nodding curtly to an elderly couple shuffling their way out, before turning her glare back on Alice and I, and a young woman juggling a disappear bag and trying to get her twins to stop crying. She looked about as grumpy as Alice, who had been in a bad mood since the call she and Uncle Jasper had had in the food court. Apparently something had happened while we were gone, and it required her second sight. But because of the pack and I always being around, she was blind again. Alice does not like being blind.

I looked at my aunt, to the flight attendant, to the girl, back to my aunt again, tapping her on the shoulder to let her in on my thoughts. I figured that back between the flight attendant and Alice, the attendant was scarier. Alice wasn't as likely to kill because of the whole family thing on my side. At least I hoped.

Alice glared. "Fine, but you had better be in the waiting area, sitting pretty, before I get back with the luggage, or else." she threatened poking me in the shoulder, as she stood.

The flight attendant's expression brightened as Alice crossed out of the cabin, her carry on back on her shoulder. It didn't last. She frowned again watching me stand, and walked over to the desperate mother and her children.

"Michael, Lori, please!" she begged, looking near tears herself.

"Want da crackers!" the little boy was wailing, refusing to let his mother wipe his nose.

"Bear!" the girl whined trying to climb under the seat to get the bear she had thrown earlier.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to mimic Grandma Esme's sweet voice, to reassure that I wasn't the scary flight attendant.

"N-no. No." the flustered woman stuttered, catching her breath. "I'm fine." She glanced from me to the scary, gray suited, silver-blond, twenty something attendant.

"Are you sure?" I tried. "I can give you a hand."

"That's really sweet of you, but I - ."

"Mrs. Turner, you and Miss..." she paused glancing down at her clipboard to find my name. "Cullen need to clear out." She looked up again to glare at us, giving me a double take. I was usually a very nice person, but her unpleasantness made me notice her nasally voice a bit more.

"We'll be just a minute." Mrs. Turner smiled weakly. "Come on guys, we need to leave so we can go meet daddy at the hotel."

"BEAR!" her daughter was crying pounding her tiny fists on the floor.

"Lori!" She pleaded.

I glanced at the flight attendant, who was studying me now furtively, before walking back one seat, and bending down to face the little girl.

"Hey." I said softly, picking up the bear. "I'm Nessie."

She looked up at me, big blue eyes full of tear.

"Is this what you're after?"

She nodded hiccuping from her recent fit. She was adorable, tiny brown curls framing her baby face.

"Here you go." I smiled handing over the sandy brown bear. "Do you think that maybe you can be a good girl for your mommy now? She looks kind of tired to me."

"Okay... We goin' to Nana's." Lori told me nodding as she started to trust me. "She's going to make a cake for my daddy's birthday."

I smiled. "Well, I hope you have a fun time with your Nana - I'm actually going to see my Nana soon too."

"Really?" Lori asked, her watery blue eyes widening in surprise at the coincidence.

I nodded. "Yep. And I think that I'm going to tell her about this sweet little girl on the plane named Lori."

The little girl grinned. "MY name is Lori!" She said excitedly.

"I know. So are ready to go see your daddy and Nana?"

"Okay." She smiled once more before crawling out from under the seat. I followed the suit, standing up while she walked over to her mother who had just gotten her son to stop crying, by promising another bag of animal crackers when they got to the hotel to meet daddy.

Lori walked over holding up her bear to show her mother.

The flight attendant was still glaring when I stood, before a look of recognition crossed her face. "Edward... Edward Cullen." she said slowly looking at me.

"Yeah, that's my dad, do I know you?" I asked studying her face. She didn't look familiar to me.

"You're like sixteen - you can't be Edward 's kid." the flight attendant snorted.

"I'm actually adopted." I said automatically, spewing the lie I was trained to tell. "He's technically my uncle - do you know my parents?"

"I went to school with your dad - he's still with Bella, right?"

I hated how everyone he knew my dad outside of the family always asked if he was still together with my mom. It wasn't something I, as their daughter wanted to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, he is." I said, trying to stay cool.

"Hmmm..." She murmured, smiling snidely, as she tapped her chin.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Turner smiled walking over with Lori on her hip, and pulling her son along. Lori waved.

"Hi." I said, eager to get out of my somewhat awkward conversation with the flight attendant, who was tossing her glossy silver-blond hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"I'm Jamie." She offered, with a smile. "And I just wanted to thank you, for coming along to help me out - a lot of people wouldn't have wanted to deal with these two, but hey what can you do once they hit the terrible twos?" Jamie shrugged.

"Yeah, I know - my parent's refer to those as the worst four days of their existence." I laughed remembering the joke.

Jamie smiled, confused.

Oh, right. I offered another smile.

"Well, thanks again." Jamie shrugged. "Come on, kids."

"Bye Nessie!" Lori waved over her mother's shoulder.

"Bye." I waved back.

"Nessie?" The flight attendant scoffed.

"It's sort for Renesmee." I said as kindly as I could at that point. "And I'm sorry for taking up your time. I have to find my aunt before she goes on a rampage."

"Okay, fine. But tell your parents how you ran into Lauren Mallory today!" She called after me.

That was a story I'd have to get my parents to tell me later. I'd never heard about this crazy lady. I shook my head hurrying out of the cabin and into the waiting area, where Alice was waiting with Jasper, impatiently. At least she looked like she was in a better mood now.

"Nessie." Alice sighed walking over towards me. "What happened to quick?"

"I never agreed to quick."

Jasper laughed at that one. "We've missed you both." he grinned picking up an armful of our bags while Alice took another set. I took the last few, as we set off for the car. At least that's what I had thought we'd been doing. Alice and Jasper, were, however, refusing to let me move past the luggage carousel.

"Why can't we leave again?" I asked. I was still very eager to see Jake, and I missed my parents, and the rest of my family too. Except maybe Emmett. I was still upset over the whole bad luck comment.

"Because." Jasper smiled.

"Patience is a virtue, Nessie." Alice grinned.

"Patience is a curse. Much like morning people." I replied, deciding to take a turn as the grumpy one.

They laughed, before returning to one another's arms.

"What's the matter, Nessie, did you miss us?" I heard a familiar voice chime behind me, followed by a velvet laugh.

I twirled around running straight into my mother's arms.

"I missed you baby." She smiled down a me, kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you, too."

"What about me?" My father asked pretending to be offended.

I grinned walking over to him, hugging for a few seconds only to be pulled away and into Aunt Rosalie's arms. Well, one thing about a big family like mine as an only child was that you never went un-loved. You might get suffocated by a vampire who hugs too long, but you never go un-loved.

"Rose, breathing is still essential." My father reminded her when I started to turn blue.

She glared at him, but let me go with a smile. "Welcome home, Nessie."

I smiled again, happy to be back with my family. But there was still something bothering me...

"Daddy?" I asked. "When can I go see Jake?"

My father smirked, looking bemused. "I'm sorry, Renesmee, but do we know a Jake?"

I rolled my eyes in time with Rose. "Edward, don't be an moron - even _I've_ missed the dog. It's so depressing around the house everyday without that ol' bag of fleas chasing his tail in the living room."

"Wow, Blondie, I'm shocked. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Okay, I'm over it." Rosalie grumbled.

"Jacob!"

Next thing I knew I was in the air, twirling, in the arms of my best friend.

"Sorry I'm late honey." He said, smiling, as he put me down before looking over at the rest of my family.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I drive Nessie down to La Push? The guys have missed her."

"Sure," My mother said walking over for her own hug. "Just make sure that she's back in time for dinner."

"How about she has dinner with Billy and me?" Jacob suggested.

"How about no?" She smiled kissing him on the cheek before walking back to my father.

"Six, Jacob." Dad added sternly.

"Sure, sure." he smiled easily.

There is nothing in the world like being with your best friend.

**Yes, so now will you all please direct your attention away from the man behind the curtain, and go towards the big green button.**


	12. Something To Tell You

**Hey guys, sorry that this took so long to update. Procrastination got the better of me****. Shrug. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and remember to tell me what you think:**

**Nessie's POV:**

My head was hanging out the passenger side window of Jake's Rabbit for the majority of the ride down to La Push, glancing up at the gray sky obscured slightly by the ancient emerald branches suspended overhead. I felt like I suffocating inside the car, slowly but surely, desperate to escape among the forest. It was surprising how much a week in the city without any trees outside a small designated area where regular muggings occurred could make you nostalgic for home.

Jake rolled his eyes when I told him this. "You're being ridiculous, Ness. I mean, I know you missed everything, but you can't inhale the forest. It just doesn't work that way."

I grinned, tapping his hand on the wheel showing him an image of a cartoon wolf sucking in a huge puff of air in front of a brick house.

"I can't inhale it either, sorry, Ness. Besides, the wolf in that story was trying to blow the house down."

"He could have tried a different approach." I shrugged looking back out the window.

"Wait," Jacob said. "Are you saying that you want me to get a mouthful of bricks?"

"No…" I trailed off innocently as I leaned forward slightly to take a whiff of the sweet, pine tinted air, brushing by the window. And upon smelling that, a little further, trying to infuse the smell in my nostrils. I couldn't possibly imagine another day having to trade the scent of the rain and woods for bizarre gray birds, gasoline, and hotdog stands. And possibly a _tiny_ bit further, when I shuddered at the memory of it all.

Apparently that was around the same time Jake decided he didn't like my pervious response that much - either that or he didn't feel like getting a ticket (or worse) for having a teenaged girl leaning too far out the window of his car, and almost falling because he grabbed the back of my t-shirt, forcing me back into my seat, one hand still grasping the wheel. I looked over at him in surprise, and while he shot me a glare.

"Nessie. _Cullen." _he said slowly, glowering as he stared straight forward at the windshield after making sure none of me had managed to fall onto the pavement. "Be, _careful!_"

Well, it wasn't like I'd been _trying_ to fall out. I was just about to tell him that when I heard him mumbling something faintly under his breath.

"I swear to god, you have your mother's luck."

The mood that had shifted with my little blunder started to squirm once again, uncomfortably, though Jacob was still concentrating on not flipping out, and didn't seem to notice. I didn't know exactly what about that got to me, but it sounded so eerily familiar… and odd. Since when had my mother ever had bad luck? She'd always had Grandpa Charlie, (and Grandma Renee, though I'd never met her) and Jacob as a best friend, the pack, Dad and the rest of our family… since when was that bad luck? I mean, Emmett could be a little out of line with his attempts on humor sometimes but…

Jacob sighed next to me, reaching over to place a hand on my knee. "I'm sorry, Ness. You scared me. Please be careful for me."

I looked over, still pondering his strange comment, and even more so why it bugged me so much.

"What did you mean by…" I asked to ask him.

He didn't look back over at me, focusing on the road he was pulling away from. "Mean by what?" he asked.

I open my mouth to respond. Then closed it, thinking better of bringing up something that probably was none of my business. Then opened it again, thinking that I didn't know whether or not it was my business. The shut it.

_What are you doing?_ the voice in the back of my head demanded. Only I wasn't quite sure which side it was arguing for.

Jacob glanced over at me in mock amazement . Silently.

And I stared back at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I'm just surprised." He said with a good natured grin.

That smile through me off even more… I watched in diluted fascination as his russet skin wrinkled at the edge of his mouth, and smooth lips curled up over white teeth. I felt an unexpected thump push against my chest, and did my best to cover up my surprise. Since when did my best friend smile like _that_? And did my heart just _jump?_

I shook my head feeling slightly ridiculous, fighting off the blood that threatened to rush to my face with that realization.

"Surprised by what?" I asked as Jacob's grin grew wider.

"By the fact that you haven't jumped into the ocean yet." he shrugged, nodding to the sprawling sand and scattered rocks and ancient trees that lined it.

"Oh!" I felt my eyes widen, and immediately shoved the door open, and taking off at a run towards the beautiful landscape.

I heard a cross between a snort and a laugh come from behind me as Jacob's door clicked open. I ignored him, still running. I grasped that being so obsessively in love with your home might come off as a tad psychotic, but I didn't care. I was too busy falling in love with the beauty surronding me, the feeling of the sand shifting beneth my sneakers, and the wind whipping against my skin. It was the only place I'd ever counted as worth being near. And I didn't plan on changing that opinion any time soon.

As far as I knew at that point.

The spray of sand shooting up from the ground next to me broke through my focus on the shore.

Jacob laughed as he sprinted past me. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Ness." he called back over his shoulder.

I felt a smile break free over my face as I pushed harder against the sand, scrambling after him.

"You'll never catch me, Nessie!" he shouted back.

"Ha!" I cried after him, as my legs started to move faster.

My eyes narrowed on his retreating form, and picturing him just for a moment like prey just within my grasp. And suddenly as the thought had occurred to me, I was flying after him, more sand scattering in my path.

"Whoa!" Jacob's jaw fell open as I raced by him, turning around just in time to stick my tongue, juvenilely, out at him.

He smirked, never stepping out of place, and sprung forward at me. The next thing I knew, we were rolling through the sand, narrowly avoiding tree limbs crawly forward and rocks long since scattered there until we finally tumbled to a stop, me landing on top of him.

I looked down at Jacob who was still grinning wildly.

"So, was there a reason you felt the need to race me down here, Mr. Black?" I teased him, seeing my own bemused expression reflected back at me.

"Yes, in fact there is, Miss Cullen." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the slight wince he gave off when he said my last name.

"And what would that be, Jacob?" I asked, wondering why he was suddenly as excited as I was about something he had laughed at earlier.

"Because, there's actually something really important that I wanted to discuss with you." he replied his voice growing softer as he wrapped a single arm around me.

I raised an eyebrow in question moving my hand so that it rested atop his forehead, frowning as I flipped it over again.

"What?" Jacob asked from beneath me.

"Um… the werewolf gene makes it kind of hard for me to tell whether or not you have a temperature."

Jake rolled his eyes, and I shrugged pulling away and crossing my legs as I plopped next to him. He rose up onto his elbows still looking at me.

I stared out at the gray water as it crept up to the sand. "It's beautiful." I sighed.

"It's water, Ness."

I ignored him, staring straight ahead.

"Nessie…" He trailed off.

"What, Jacob?" I asked turned to look at him.

He stared at me for a minute, and my heart leaped again. I didn't bother to question it this time with the way he was looking at me... how could it possibly be any different?

"Nothing." he muttered.

The feeling shattered abruptly at his reply, and I shrugged, looking away.

_What's wrong with you, Nessie?! _I scolded myself, still trying to comprehend the weird feeling Jake gave me all of the sudden... maybe I had missed him even more than I had thought.

"Ness, I -." he tried again.

I turned to look back at him. And didn't get a chance to hear what he had to say. Because that was the exact moment that a random football whizzed past my nose and smashed into a tree a few feet away from where we were sitting. I glanced at Jacob in surprise, but he didn't notice. He was too busy glaring in the distance.

**Jacob's POV:**

Unbelievable.

Of all the times in the world that they could show up, they chose the moment when I was attempting to tell my best friend, and the daughter of the former love of my life, that I had imprinted on her when she was a baby, and that the imprint was starting to change into something a little bit more... potent than friendship. It wasn't exactly the easiest conversation to have with someone you'd been around your whole life. Heck, it wasn't the easiest conversation to have at all. The audience wasn't a welcomed addition.

"Hey, Nessie! Jake!" Quil called, waving from a ways down the beach, Embry standing by his side.

"Oh, great." I mumbled.

"Hi!" Nessie called back, returning the wave.

I glanced at her small form rising, brushing off the sand as she went. "What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head.

She looked back down at me, curly bronze ponytail flipping over her shoulder as she stood up straight. "What do you mean? I'm saying 'hi'."

"How does that help us if we want to hide?" I demanded as my friends approached.

"Hide?"

"Do you really want to spend your first day back hanging out with my goofy friends?" I attempting pleading with her.

"I was spending time with you, wasn't I?" Nessie shrugged.

"Hey!" I protested.

She laughed in response, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards them.

"Hey little vampire girl. Hey Jacob." Quil grinned.

"Little? Really, Quil?" Nessie asked.

"You're six." He shrugged.

"That's a technicallity." She shrugged.

"What are the two of you doing here?" I asked, trying to stop my teeth from clenching in further irritation, and apparently failing. Nessie elbowed me in the ribs as a warning.

"Just passing by, saw you guys, and thought we'd hang out." Embry replied.

"I'll bet." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" I added already starting to walk away, knowing that they'd follow. I also knew Nessie enough to see that she'd tag-along, too.

"We'll be right back." I called over my shoulder back too her.

Nessie froze mid-step, watching us wearily as I lead my two idiotic best friends away, further down the beach, and broke though the trees. I wasn't sure just how good that blood-sucker hearing was exactly - Bella had managed to hear me picking up a cupcake out of the batch she had made for Nessie's school bake sale a few years back from another floor, so I wasn't so sure that yelling at my friends for interrupting my confession with Nessie so close was the best idea in the world.

**Nessie's POV:**

I watched Jacob lead Quil and Embry away in huff, wondering what could have possibly sparked his sudden annoyance, and coming up blank. I wondered if anyone had ever written a book on 'Decoding Your Shapeshifting Best Friend's Moods and Actions'. It might not be very useful for most people, but I for one would be eternally greatful.

I stood perfectly still for the minute Jake had claimed they would take, but when they didn't return, I started pacing, watching carefully the way my sneakers carved out the sand, clicking them together every once in a while, and standing back to see the pattern. After five more minutes of this I wondered if they had ditched me, even though I knew that Jake - nor Quil or Embry for that matter, would ever do anything like that. At that point, I got worried, knowing it was ridiculous, because Jacob was probably just trying to convince the other too to come back later so that we could spend sometime together. That was it. I was just being silly.

"Nice to see you again, Renesmee." a voice spoke up from behind me.

**So, once again, sorry for taking so long to update. Any questions? Comments? Concerns? You know where to find me. :)**


End file.
